


Nothing Like You

by umqra1895



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bar Room Brawl, Bombing, Bondage, Canon Divergence - The Great Game, Dom/sub, Hunters & Hunting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umqra1895/pseuds/umqra1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men have saved Sebastian's life. But only one can live.</p><p>This fic takes places during the events of The Great Game.</p><p>Update 10/31/16: Okay, odds are I'll never get around to finishing this. I'm really sorry, I don't like to leave things unfinished but...so it goes. :( Be ye warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, why, yes, it's SebastJohn, the little military ship that could! If you've never dabbled in this ship, thanks for trying something new! Whether you're a Johnlocker or a MorMor person, I appreciate you giving this a go, and I hope you enjoy it.

Sebastian was having a row with the chip and pin machine. There were a lot of questionable things in his job description, but being the Grocery Lackey sure as hell wasn't one of them. Jim was going to kill him for taking so long. Sebastian stuffed the groceries into two bags, straining and stretching the plastic, then headed out the door.  

At first John Watson seemed like a desert mirage, seeming entirely out of place in the monotonous London crowd. He was a bit grayer, certainly, but it was definitely him. Fuck. If John spotted him, there would be the inevitable small talk. _"So, what are you doing post-military?" "Oh, just working for a criminal mastermind. You?"_ Not exactly the catching-up he wanted. And, to Sebastian's surprise, he did want to catch up with John Watson. Just seeing him again made him feel a long-forgotten warmth and fondness for the man. But catching up was simply not an option - that was the price he paid for his line of work. Normalcy was a luxury.

He quickly turned the other way, mapping a secondary route home in his head. That was when the grocery bag split open, spilling produce and cuts of meat and little yoghurts everywhere. “FUCK!” Sebastian hissed before he could stop himself, dropping to his knees and gathering everything up in his hands. Jim was going to frame his skin and put it up on the wall tonight. Now he’d have to go back to the shop, get another bag, and—

“Oh- here, let me give you a hand.” John Watson stooped to grab a carton of milk and a few tins of beans. It wasn’t until he handed the items over that he stood up. “Oh-Jesus!” His face broke into a surprised grin. “I’d salute if I could, sir—Colonel Moran! I didn’t realize you were in London! Holy hell! When did you finish?”

 _Fuckfuckfuck._ Sebastian cringed when he was recognized but forced himself to rise. “John Watson! At ease, Captain.” Looking at John, his forced grin turned into a genuine smile. Sebastian let him have a selfish moment, allowing himself to feel good about seeing John Watson again. He’d always liked him, and he’d aged well, too. If things had been different… _stop it._

“I finished ages ago," he answered. "I um…decided to give civilian life a try after doing the colonel duties for a while.” He scrambled to gather up his things before they were trod on.

“Here, do you need an extra bag?” John held a large reusable tote. “My landlady’s got loads. She won't miss this one."

“Watson, you’re a bloody godsend.” Sebastian loaded up the groceries. “You still doing doctor stuff, then?” God. Why was he still talking? The grocery issue was covered. He needed to get the fuck out.

John chuckled. “Yes, I’m still doing doctor stuff. I work at a clinic- just up in Paddington.“ He pointed down the road and ran his hand through his hair, delivering one of those genuine, charming grins that had earned him the nickname Three Continents. “God, it’s really good to see you again. What's it been, five years?"

"Six," Sebastian said. He'd been stationed with John just before he'd taken on an assignment in India.

"If you’re ever free, we should grab a pint sometime.”

Oh. God, Sebastian wanted to. He really wanted to. He loved his work, but friendships were more or less out of the question. His main source of company was Jim, and that was far from a healthy relationship. “Yeah…yeah, maybe." A pint with John. They would talk about the military days, they could reminisce, they’d drink beer – Jim hated beer – and they could be normal blokes. It sounded absolutely amazing.

"Here, let me jot my number down," John was saying, holding a pen cap between his teeth as he scribbled some digits on an old receipt. Before Sebastian could think of a suitable excuse, John was pressing the receipt into Sebastian's hand.

“Cheers. Look, I have to dash. Good seeing you," Sebastian said lamely, starting off.

"Yeah, see you around, I hope!" John called after.

The bubble of joy that had begun to well up hardened to stone as Sebastian walked away. Forget the fantasies of a nice meet-up in a pub. His line of work hardly allowed him the luxury of having a normal friend. 

“Going green, are you?” Jim drawled when Sebastian got home, his round, dark eyes flicking to the reusable shopping bag.

“Sorry I’m late. Road construction.” Sebastian began putting away groceries quickly.

Jim looked up from his work, his dark eyes boring into Sebastian’s. “If you’re this late again, you can say goodbye to that dick of yours, because I'll be cutting it off and displaying it with the rest of the pathetic specimens in the basement."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the Greek yoghurt on the counter. “Message read loud and clear, boss.”

 

Then again, Sebastian thought that night as he lay on his bed, twirling the receipt between his fingers. Jim had said he could date other people, so long as it didn't interfere with business. 

That was when Sebastian remembered a certain item in his dresser drawer, which he'd discovered with some amusement a few months ago. He unfolded the receipt and reached for his phone.

_[22:49] Captain Watson, I forgot to mention...I have something of yours. I don't know how I ended up with it. SM_

_[22:51] Colonel! I didn't think you'd get back to me. Glad you did. JW_

_[22:54] Aren’t you eager. But you’re not curious as to what I have of yours? SM_

John reddened as he read Sebastian’s text. He _was_ eager. Seeing Sebastian again had been an unexpected surprise. He’d always looked up to Moran. He wasn’t much older than him, but he had been a great leader and wasn’t all that bad to look at. And dear God, he'd aged well. John's knees had nearly buckled when he'd spotted him on his way home from Tesco.

_[22:57] Sorry, sir, would you prefer a salute? And of course I’m curious. JW_

Sebastian grinned at the text and lounged back on his sofa, kicking off his combat boots.

_[23:00] Salutes are hard to manage via text, Watson, as far as I know. And you’re not going to guess? Hint: It’s smaller than a bread box… SM_

_[23:01] I’ve no idea. I’ve got my tags and my gun, so I’m stumped. JW_

_[23:02] Hint #2: It’s a rather personal item. I don’t know how it got mixed up with my things And why it took me so long to notice that it doesn’t belong to me...or even really fit me… SM_

_[23:03] Oh God. Am I going to be horrified when I get it back? JW_

_[23:05] Captain…do you write your initials on the inside of EVERY pair of pants that you own? Or just the red ones? SM_

_[23:08] Oh God. JW_

_[23:08] Either way…adorable. SM_

_[23:09] It’s not adorable, it’s common sense! JW_

_[23:09] How the HELL did you end up with those and not notice?? JW_

_[23:11] As if you’re the only one who wears red pants… SM_

_[23:13] My former commanding officer has a pair of my red pants. Oh my God, this is not happening… JW_

_[23:14] I happen to have several pairs of red pants of my own. They make a man feel bold. Bold enough to text someone they haven’t seen in years, even. SM_

_[23:15] Well, Colonel, you can keep them. Consider them a gift. Don’t say I never gave you anything. JW_

_[23:16] That’s most kind. I sort of suspected you wouldn’t want them back. SM_

_[23:17] A keen observation, sir. No wonder you rose through the ranks so quickly. ;) JW_

_[23:19] Did you just send your former commanding officer a winky emoticon, soldier? SM_

_[23:19] You’ve been wearing my pants for years. I think I’ve earned that right. JW_

_[23:20] More than. You mentioned being free for drinks? SM_

_[23:22] I’m free Friday evening. JW_

_[23:23] Perfect. Pick the place. SM_

_[23:24] There’s a little place called the Churchill Arms just off of Kensington High… JW_

_[23:25] It’s a date. SM_

_[23:29] A date?? JW_

_[23:35] You know what I mean. A planned meeting. Not a date date. Obviously. Sorry. SM_

_[23:36] Though some might think you’ve been flirting relentlessly. SM_

_[23:38] What? No I haven’t! JW_

_[23:38] You’re the one who’s been wearing my pants! JW_

_[23:40] If anyone is flirting here, it’s you, colonel. JW_

_[23:41] Yes, I have been. And you responded with winky faces and flirting. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. SM_

_[23:41] I wouldn’t mind if this was a date, you know. JW_

_[23:43] You wouldn’t? SM_

_[23:44] I did send a winky face. JW_

_[23:44] You did. I look forward to seeing you. Been a long while. SM_

_[23:51] Should I wear the pants or just carry them in my pocket for you? SM_

_[23:53] Oh for God’s sake. JW_

_[23:53] Surprise me. JW_

_[23:55] Well, well. I never thought I would experience the charm of Three Continents Watson firsthand. This is a treat. SM_

_[23:56] Not all are so lucky. But it's nearly midnight, so I’m off to bed. See you soon, Colonel. JW_

_[23:56] Goodnight, Captain. SM_

 

_[Thursday, 11:32]: Should I pick you up in the Audi or the Jaguar? SM_

_[11:36] You have go to be kidding me. JW_

_[11:37] I am not. SM_

_[11:41] How the hell do you not only have a car, but two cars and two NICE cars on a military pension?? JW_

_[11:42] I’ll admit, I got a good job right out. But my apartment’s shit. I blew all my money on the cars. And on rifles. SM_

_[11:45] Whatever you're doing for a living, I want in on it. Pick whichever car you prefer, showoff. My address is 221B Baker Street. JW_

_[11:46] See you at 7. SM_

John couldn’t keep his ridiculous smile off his face.

 

When Friday rolled around, he pulled on an Oxford and a cardigan along with a nice pair of jeans. His stomach knotted with nervousness and excitement as he waited for Sebastian to come around, which wasn’t helped by Sherlock’s critical eyes.

“You’re going on a date, then. With a man?” Sherlock asked, seeming only mildly surprised. “That's a shame. I was hoping you could come to the cemetery with me tonight and help me exhume a body.”

“Well, if you must- how did you know it was a man? I’m dressing like I would for any other date!” John popped up from his chair for the fifth time in the past 20 minutes. “And I’m not exhuming a body, Sherlock, for moral and practical reasons."

“You’re waiting for your date, which suggests your date is picking you up. If you were meeting on foot, you would be waiting outside the door already, possibly walking to some corner to meet up. It could be a woman with a car, of course, although with your level of machismo I hardly doubt you would readily agree to such an arrangement of transportation-“

“ _Machismo_??”

“Mm. And judging by the color of your shirt and the fact that you’re wearing the tightest jeans you own suggest you rather want to enhance the back of your—“

“Yeah, right, that’s quite enough!” John said, feeling heat creep up his neck and along his ears. Could Sherlock also tell that he had a small packet of condoms shoved in his wallet as well? He hoped not.

Sebastian tried on a dozen shirts, only realizing he was obsessing when he caught himself debating between two black t-shirts that were essentially identical. He picked the one that he fancied was a hair tighter. After pulling on a worn leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans, he was finally satisfied.

John's address sounded vaguely familiar, but when Sebastian pulled his Audi up, he was quite certain he'd never been here before. He parked outside John's flat, debating whether to honk the horn or ring the bell or send a text. It became a non-issue, though, for John was soon coming out the door, eyebrows raising at the Audi as if unable to believe it was real. Sebastian had forgotten the endearing way his feet turned out when he walked. The men had made fun of his gait in the military, but John had always taken it with a good-natured smile.

Sebastian hopped out of the car, holding open the side door. "Hello, stranger," John grinned. His old colonel. Well, this was certainly going to be the most interesting date John had ever been on.


	2. Take It Slow

Sebastian felt actually giddy at seeing John again. He didn't _get_ giddy. As soon as he stepped out of the car, John had grabbed him in a bear hug, which had both delighted and astonished him.

"Jesus, Colonel! It's been too long."

Sebastian could have rested his chin easily on top of John's head, but he resisted. He couldn't contain the grin spreading across his face, however. “It’s bloody good to see you, Watson.”

John pulled back to salute, his blue eyes glinting, but Sebastian immediately swatted his hand down. “At ease and get your ass in the Audi.” 

John gave the car an appreciative whistle. “What did you say you did for work? And who did you have to kill to get a car like this?”

An oddly appropriate question, considering Sebastian’s line of business. He swallowed as he got into the car and gave the answer he’d thought up earlier. “I guess I didn’t say. It’s a mix of freelance photography and selling hunting equipment. Sounds more glamorous than it is, but the money can be good. Do you ever drive?”

They talked cars for most of the car ride, which flowed into discussions on hunting. Sebastian was entranced by how easy it felt to talk to John. He rarely considered himself good at conversation, but with John it was so easy. He caught himself beginning to ramble about his favorite hunting trips- the safari in Africa, the fox hunting he did as a kid, and the prowls through India. 

“Am I boring you yet, doctor?”

John looked surprised. “No, not at all! I’d love to try big game hunting sometime. I can’t say I get to hold a gun very often anymore.” A guilty look crossed over his face. “Is it weird that I sort of miss it?”

Sebastian glanced over. “Not weird,” he murmured. “It’s odd. After the military I have a hard time relating to people who aren’t at least a bit…war-ravaged.” He felt the urge to slide his hand over to John’s knee, but slid it over the clutch instead. He was also biting back the urge to tell John the truth about his work, some foolish part of him thinking that John would understand why the work was attractive to Sebastian. He'd never had to concentrate so hard on being in check. 

Perhaps it was because John was so utterly genuine. Lying came second nature to Sebastian now, but in John's presence he actually felt guilty about it.  _Guilt,_ he thought as he found a parking space. My, my, Captain Watson was prompting all kinds of long-forgotten emotions. _  
_

The pub wasn’t too crowded, and the drinks were decently price. Sebastian made sure to pick a back booth away from the men who intent on watching a late match. Once they were facing each other in the booth, Sebastian gave a cheeky grin. "I'm sure you wondering what I'm wearing underneath my jeans right now."

John's eyebrows shot up and he gave a quick look around. “Talking about your pants on the first date? Naughty,” John clucked, but his eyes were amused.

“I think I revealed my inherent naughtiness when I brought up pants in the first text I sent you,” Sebastian pointed out. “And you hardly seemed to mind. But I promised myself I’d be a gentleman tonight. Word on the street is most people don’t like predatory and aggressive first dates.”

John blushed a bit, and it was beautiful. So beautiful it made Sebastian want to say even more provocative things, just to see the blood blossom up John's neck and ears and cheeks.

John took a long drink before he finally burst out, “Well, now you’ve got me curious. Are you wearing those pants or not?”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?” he asked coyly.

“No way am I guessing,” John said. He leaned back in the booth, his eyes challenging.

Sebastian smirked. “You’ll just have to wait, then. Maybe once I have a few in me I’ll show you in the toilets. In a purely platonic way, of course…”

There was that blush again, and now a grin, and then John was clearing his throat. Wonderful.

Sebastian felt like a saint for changing the subject. “So tell me what you’ve been up to. Still a doctor?”

“Yeah, I’ve been working at a clinic near Paddington. Not as exciting as Afghanistan, but, erm, I live with an interesting flatmate. He’s absolutely brilliant - and completely mad. You might have heard of him by now actually. Sherlock Holmes?”

It took all of Sebastian’s acting prowess to look nonchalant. Well, fuck. There was no way in hell that John was actually living with Jim’s latest obsession.

“Isn’t he that…detective bloke?” he asked, as if his boss hadn’t been talking about that name constantly for months. Sebastian had taken out a gang leader last week and during it all Jim had been going on and on about Sherlock Bloody Holmes. He was planning some big game for him or something. Sebastian had been grateful that Jim was so distracted and excited by him, but the fact that John was Holmes’s flatmate certainly threw a wrench into things. 

"Yes," John laughed. “God, it’s mad. I came back from Afghanistan and my life was absolutely dull, just really…” A grim expression passed over his face for a moment before he plastered a good-natured smile over it, but not fast enough for Sebastian to see and understand perfectly. 

“Yeah. Civilian life has a way of being…” He fumbled for words as he tried to think of an exit strategy. This date could _not_ continue. John was connected to Sherlock Holmes, and closely, which meant this date was putting John's life and Jim's plans in danger.

"Of being?" John prompted, smiling.

Sebastian snapped back into the conversation. The bleakness of civilian life. He understood it, he did. “Well, it can be unbelievably monotonous. Enough to drive you crazy." He found himself giving John a look of understanding. He'd been there. When he'd first come back from the military after being dishonorably discharged, he'd been in a dark place. If it wasn't for Jim, he would probably be dead or in prison by now.

John nodded silently, feeling a weight leave his shoulders that he hadn’t even realized had been there. It was something Sherlock couldn’t begin to understand. He dealt with crime every day, sure, but the horrors of war were entirely different. Being bored was one thing, but being stuck in a shite council flat with blank walls and no distractions from your thoughts except for a tempting, tempting service revolver in your desk drawer…that was a different thing altogether.

Sebastian, though, knew exactly what he was talking about. John could feel it. He cleared his throat for a moment, suddenly conscious that he might be staring at Sebastian a bit too intimately. “So anyway, last week we got caught up with this Chinese gang. I can’t say much, but there were all those headlines a while back about the hair pin worth 5 million pounds? Yeah, that was Sherlock’s doing.”

Oh, fan-fucking-tastic, John had been directly tied into the Black Lotus fiasco. Sebastian forced an interested look. He wished he didn’t like John so much. Especially since John’s face seemed to light up like a bleeding torch when talking about Sherlock. He chewed on his thumbnail. “So, then, are you and Sherlock in an..open relationship, or…?”

John looked at him blankly for a moment, then gave a loud laugh. “Oh! God, no! He’s…no. He has zero interest in anything that might distract him from work. Transport, that’s what he calls sex. A complete waste of his time. Honestly, I don't even think he wanks off.”

“Ah. Good.” Sebastian grinned in visible relief, even though the sensible part of his brain was shouting at him to make an excuse and leave and never look back.

But he didn’t leave. He kept looking for an out, some break in the conversation, but he and John talked and laughed through three more pints, and eventually Sebastian stopped thinking about exit strategies at all. The next time he checked his phone, it was already ten.

“This can’t be right…” he mumbled to himself, squinting at the clock.

“Time flies with old friends,” John smiled, clinking his glass a bit too roughly against Sebastian’s. His head was buzzing pleasantly, and he was having a hard time remembering the last time he’d ever enjoyed someone’s company so genuinely.

“Is that the expression?” Sebastian laughed. He was feeling warm and a bit tipsy himself. “John, I feel like I should tell you…” He leaned in closer across the sticky pub table. “I just got out of a bad relationship a few months ago. So if things ever feel…off, know it’s not you. Because I really really like you. But the guy I was with…he was…”

Sebastian thought back to everything Jim had done to him and shuddered. He thought of the scars he wouldn’t be able to explain if he and John ever got that far. “Well, he was a fucking sadist. We’ll leave it at that.”

John nodded empathetically, sliding his hand across to give Sebastian's shoulder a squeeze. “Hey, it’s all right. I’ve had my own share of bad relationships. I was just seeing this woman named Sarah…well, I thought things were going well, but then we were kind of kidnapped by a Chinese gang, and that put an end to that.” He looked over at Sebastian and gave a sheepish grin. “To be honest, my dates have been parading through a revolving door lately.”

Sebastian laughed. “That’s just because they can’t keep up with your…strange lifestyle. You need someone on your level…” He leaned in closer, his feet sliding toward John’s under the table.

By this point, John was having a hard time restraining himself from dragging Sebastian back to the toilets and seeing exactly what he was wearing under his jeans.“Yeah, maybe. But don’t worry about it. We can take things as slow as you want…” John said, even as he looked across the table at Sebastian with fuck-me eyes.

That look had Sebastian's thighs spreading apart under the table, his jeans feeling suddenly too tight. His eyes darted to John's lips. He was dying to yank John up for a snog. Snogging on the first date was surely typical, right? Sebastian was having a hard time remembering the conventions of normal relationships. He took a large swig of ale, and for the first time in three hours, there was an uncomfortable pause.

“Well, I need to piss again,” Sebastian said suddenly, standing up and holding eye contact with John a bit too long, then turned and headed toward the toilets.

John’s eyebrows raised. Was he interpreting that right? That had to be an invitation...right? What if he went into the toilets and Sebastian really was taking a piss and looking at him as if he were a perverted creep? He bit his bottom lip and tapped his fingers on the table, counting five excruciating seconds after Sebastian went in before hurrying after him.

Sebastian’s heart was slamming in his chest as he entered the toilet, glad to find it empty. He heard the door open behind him as John stepped in. They stared at each other for a breathless moment, then the door swung shut and they closed the distance between each other, grabbing each other and pressing their lips against each other. Sebastian yanked John into the nearest stall, ravaging his mouth. His hands clawed through John’s hair as John reached behind and locked the stall with fumbling fingers.

Sebastian was a solid wall of muscle that John fit perfectly against, and they clutched each other, kissing desperately. Sebastian gave a lusty groan against John’s mouth, his tongue sliding hot and wet over John’s. John’s hands were everywhere, wanting to feel all of Sebastian at once, and Sebastian slammed John hard against the door.

John’s nails dragged down Sebastian’s back, which drew a delicious hiss from Sebastian, his other hand undoing the button and zipper of Sebastian’s jeans. Sebastian gasped, sliding his hands behind John to grab two handfuls of his bum.

Once Sebastian’s fly was down, John spun them around so it was Sebastian’s back pressed against the stall. Sebastian’s erection was pressing up against a tight pair of red pants, and John grinned up at him. “Well, well, well…” John sank to his knees.

“John-!” Sebastian gasped as John’s hands slid up his thighs. He should stop him. This was supposed to be a normal first date. This was going too fast, but God, there was no way in hell he wanted to this stop.

John’s fingers hooked into the waistband of the red pants and pulled them down, freeing Sebastian’s erection. If John was daunted by the size, he didn’t show it, stroking its length with his hand. His eyes met Sebastian’s and Sebastian felt like he was going to lose control.

“Oh my God-“ His hand slid up to tangle in John’s hair. How was this happening? “John, you don’t have to - JESUS CHRIST.” He gasped as John took his head into his mouth, then more of him, swallowing him down easily.

John didn’t even gag as the head hit the back of his throat. He slowly pulled back, dragging his tongue along the bottom and the barest hint of his teeth along the top, then he was sucking at the head with more focus, which made Sebastian's knees buckle and his eyes roll up in his head.

A loud moan escaped Sebastian's lips. Some vague part of his mind told him to be quieter, but it was shut up by a resounding _Fuck Off, This Is Amazing_ from the rest of his body.

“O-Oh my God, that’s- Jesus fuck-“ Sebastian gasped. His hand tightened in John’s air. Who knew John Watson, the ladies’ man, was so talented at sucking cock?

John gave a delicious groan around him, his hand sliding between Sebastian’s legs to massage and grope at his balls, the other hand sliding around the base in time with his mouth as he began to move faster.

The only reason Sebastian hadn’t gone over the edge was the beer in his system- his whole body was sparking with pleasure. “God- I’m close-“ He gasped, looking down at John breathlessly.

John’s eyes were still on him, pupils wide with lust, his mouth stretching around Sebastian. At the words, he sucked harder, cheeks hollowing as he bobbed in and out. He hadn't sucked a man off in ages, and he reveled in how much he was enjoying it. Sebastian's noises and expressions had John salivating around him, and feeling his cock twitch and throb in his mouth gave him a deliciously filthy pleasure.

Sebastian's orgasm came in a lazy, delicious burst, the alcohol slowing it down and mellowing the edges. “Oh- _God_ -“ Sebastian’s face contorted in pleasure, hips bucking into John’s mouth. John kept sucking until Sebastian was completely spent, leaning against the stall door unsteadily. “Oh…oh my God-“ he panted.

John rose, wiping his mouth. He couldn’t help but feel a bit pleased with himself.

“You’re a fucking marvel,” Sebastian laughed breathlessly, yanking him in for a fierce kiss again. He froze when the toilet door opened and someone came in to take a piss. He kissed silently up John’s neck. “I don’t know how I’ll ever top that,” he murmured lowly, his lips grazing the shell of John’s ear. “But I’m certainly going to try…”

John’s skin prickled pleasantly at the words. Just giving Sebastian head had had him growing hard. He hummed and zipped up Sebastian’s jeans for him. “I’m a hard act to follow,” he joked, pressing up against him. “…My pants look good on you,” he murmured, leaning in for another kiss. He was only vaguely aware of the sound of the man on the other side of the door washing his hands and leaving.

“Come home with me tonight,” Sebastian murmured between soft kisses, hands sliding up into John’s cardigan.

John grinned. “What happened to taking it slow?"

“You’re the one who just gulped down my cock like a Cornetto on a hot day,” Sebastian murmured. He let his hands slide down John’s chest. “But we could always just go back to him and….talk.”

“You’re a poet, sir,” John smirked, then gasped as Sebastian leaned in and gave John’s groin a slow squeeze. His voice came out a bit huskier as he said, “Right. Let’s go and then, shall we?” He reached behind and unlocked the stall door, stepping out.

“Right.” Sebastian swallowed, then raised an eyebrow at the bulge in John’s jeans. “Though we probably shouldn’t leave the toilets at the same time. I’ll go out first.” He gave John a quick kiss, then stepped out.

Everyone at the bar turned to glare at him. Great, apparently these pubs had paper-thin walls. Sebastian glared back at them and kept walking. He was happy to leave them feeling scandalized over their worthless opinions. Until he heard someone mutter, “Fucking poofter.” Sebastian whirled on the speaker, a smallish, balding man.

“What did you say?” Sebastian snarled.

The man rose. “Get the FUCK out of here, you bloody queer!”

Sebastian grabbed his collar and punched him hard across the jaw.

By the time John came out, two men were shoving at Sebastian and Sebastian was decking one in the nose. John heard the crunch of breaking bone, and ran over to yank Sebastian backwards. “What the hell are you doing?”

Another man immediately grabbed John, punching him in the side. “Fucking cocksucker! Get out!”

Sebastian dodged another man’s fist and grabbed the man who had punched John in a headlock, slamming him into the side of the bar. The bartender elbowed patrons aside to intervene in what was quickly turning into an all-out brawl.

John snarled and shoved the man away as he came back toward him. “What? Jealous because we’re getting more action than you, or was that a fucking invitation to step into the loo?”

The man roared and lunged. John grabbed the man’s wrist, using his weight to yank him forward so he lost his balance. He stepped sideways and gave the man a shove for good measure. The man’s head collided with the bar and he slumped on the the floor with a groan.

Sebastian grabbed the shirt of a man who was about to hit John and swung him around, delivering a blow that sent him to the floor as well. It was followed by another thunk as John sent another man topping over.

“Right, then, anyone else have anything to say about us?” John asked the bar. “No? Good?”

“I’m calling the cops, you fucks!” the bartender bellowed.

Sebastian was pulling John to the exit, but John stopped to grab two whiskeys from the table where the fighters had been sitting. He handed one to Sebastian, who had blood streaming from his nose.

John clinked the glass against Sebastian's sloppily, his eyes glinting. Sebastian grinned through the blood as they both downed their whiskey. They slammed the glasses down on the bar and raced out into the night air.


	3. Impatient

As soon as they were outside, Sebastian yanked John into the alley and shoved him against the wall, kissing him ferociously. “That was hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he panted.

John grunted, meeting his lips and biting down on Sebastian’s lower lip. He tasted like blood and whiskey, and God, that shouldn’t have turned him as much as it did.

“Well, what the hell are we doing standing in this alley, then?” John was ready to go back to Sebastian’s and “talk” all night. This gave him such a rush. For a while there he felt like John Watson, Badass Army Captain, not John Watson, Civilian Doctor and Blogger.

“If I can wait that long-“ Sebastian's laugh was husky. He’d never wanted anyone this badly before. It was agony to stop touching John long enough to call a cab - he didn’t quite trust himself to drive the Audi in his current state - and take the ride to Soho.

His eyes were on John the entire ride, consumed with lust. John's hair was ruffled from the bar fight and from Sebastian's hands, and his jaw had some scratches on it from a broken pint glass. Sebastian fancied he could see John's carotid artery pulsing in the uneven lighting from outside traffic. Sebastian dug his nails into his fists, which were straining from between his knees, threatening to break free and grab John again.

John was fully aware of Sebastian’s hungry gaze in the cab, but he ignored him completely, calmly looking out the window and occasionally making small talk with the cab driver, who seemed a bit perturbed that the larger of his passengers had blood streaming from his face.

Sebastian was about to combust, and when John finally did glance at him, he gave him a split-second look, wetting his bottom lip slowly. _That little minx._

By the time they finally stepped out of the cab, Sebastian was practically salivating. He all but dragged John up to his apartment, a small bit of property that was all his, the one place he could be completely private from Jim.

They crashed up the stairs and Sebastian fumbled with his flat key, not daring to look at John until he finally turned the lock and shoved the door open. The second they were over the threshold, he had grabbed John and pinned him to the wall, claiming his mouth.

“You fucking tease,” he hissed, kissing down his neck as he began ripping off John’s cardigan. “You goddamn- perfect- dickhead-“ He couldn’t string together a coherent sentence as the cardigan fell to the floor and he started in on John’s belt.

John was rather amazed at his own self control up until that point. He grunted as he hit the wall, helping Sebastian tear at his clothes. He closed his eyes as Sebastian's lips roamed his neck, a perfect blend of rough and sweet, and let out a helpless chuckle as Sebastian fumbled for words and then gave up.

Sebastian had never been very good with words, anyway, so he devoted his mouth to more productive endeavors. John groaned as Sebastian kissed, nibbled and sucked over his throat. He slid his hands up into Sebastian’s shirt, feeling the muscles that he'd thought about touching the entire night. "God-" John gasped, and dragged his nails down Sebastian’s back, which elicited a surprisingly vulnerable whimper from Sebastian.

John took it as a good sign, and dug his nails deeper into Sebastian’s skin, but Sebastian was quickly falling to his knees, unzipping John’s fly.

Sebastian was conditioned to associate pain with pleasure, but it also filled him with the shame and dread and confusion he associated with Moriarty. It was easier to sink to his knees and distract John with something more pleasant than to fill him in on a complicated and rather cock-blocking past.

John fell back against the wall as Sebastian mouthed over John’s cock, pulling it free and taking it in with an eager groan. “Oh- God-“ John’s words cracked open with surprise and pleasure. He looked down at Sebastian through half-lidded eyes before his eyes slid shut, focusing fully on the sensation of Sebastian’s hot, slick mouth enveloping him.

John was wider than Sebastian, but not quite as long. He forced his throat to relax as he pulled John all the way in, breathing heavily through his nose. John looked delicious, flushed and letting a stream of groans and incoherent words flow out.

Soon John’s toes were curling. Fuck, the colonel had a talented tongue. “I’m- I’m gonna-“ He gasped.

Sebastian kept going, moaning around his throbbing cock, doing wicked things along the engorged veins as he sucked harder and faster. John’s noises alone had Sebastian hard again, and his delicious expression as he came was another thing entirely.

John gave a small, choked cry, his mouth falling opening as he came, and Sebastian swallowed with a muffled noise. _Like a good little bitch,_ he heard Jim say in his head. _Shut up!_ Jim wasn’t going to ruin this for him. John was nothing like him.

He pulled away with a wet pop, wiping his mouth and rising. John was slumped against the wall, eyes closed, a lazy smile on his face as he tucked himself back into his jeans. He was about to tell Sebastian how incredible that had been when Sebastian suddenly and wordlessly hauled John over his shoulder, carrying through the messy kitchen to his bedroom.

John yelped, managing only a surprised "Hey-!" before Sebastian deposited him onto the bed. John hardly had time to be indignant, though, because Sebastian was stepping backward to start undressing. He threw his leather jacket in the corner and began peeling off his shirt, eyes on John, who stretched out and folded his arms behind his head to watch him.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian said in a mockingly sexy voice.

John began lazily unbuttoning his own shirt as he watched. It was nice, this, getting a show. Being invited to watch instead of stealing hurried glances at someone who was self-conscious in the bedroom. Sebastian was as unabashed and upright as a marble statue- and just about as well sculpted.

“Turn it around, Colonel,” John said with a teasing smile, kicking off his shoes. Sebastian hesitated for a moment. He was hardly body shy, as John had surely noticed by now, but he wondered how John would react to the network of scars that spread over his back. The light was dim enough, though, that that his tattoo would distract from the scars. He hoped. He covered his moment of insecurity with a smug smirk at John before turning to face the wall, unfastening his jeans. He slid them off slowly, and he heard John suck in a breath at the sight.

“Jesuss…” John breathed lowly. The tattoo was incredible, sure, an enormous tiger pouncing across Sebastian’s back in exquisite detail, but John was more invested in following the line of Sebastian’s spine that led like a road map between his broad shoulders to his narrow, taut hips. His muscles rippled and flexed as he undressed, and John bit his lip. “That’s gorgeous. The tiger, I mean. Where’d you get it done?”

Sebastian turned back around once he was down to John’s red pants, crawling onto the bed to tug on the legs of John’s jeans. He tossed them off the bed. “A blind woman in Calcutta,” he said, beginning to peel back the waistband of his pants.

“Jesus, those pants don’t even fit you properly,” John laughed, sliding his hand around to the curve of Sebastian’s tight bum. “Wait…you let a blind person tattoo you?” Sebastian grinned and stripped the pants off, kicking them to the floor. John allowed himself a breathless moment of taking in the sight of this gorgeous, tanned, naked man lying next to him.

“Well, you’re welcome to have the pants back, if you insisted. But I was under the impression that they were a gift," Sebastian said, raising his eyebrows. He began tugging John’s own pants down, and John raised his hips for him. Both of them were a bit breathless at the prospect of being alone and naked together, able to explore and look in a way nobody could managed while fully clothed in a frantic pub toilet meet-up. “And yes, I did. She was completely amazing. Her daughter helped her with the color selection, but everything else she did by touch. A true artist.”

“Well, it’s gorgeous,” John said, sliding his hand around to Sebastian’s back. He craned his neck up to kiss Sebastian, then pulled away, frowning a bit.

Sebastian cringed, realizing John’s fingertips were feeling the ridges and bumps that shouldn’t be there. “Are these scars?”

“Yeah. Sadist ex-boyfriend, remember?” Sebastian gave a smile and a shrug, then changed the subject by leaning down to kiss him again. He shifted so that John rolled onto his back, Sebastian moving up to straddle him. He looked over John’s own scar, a white, spider-like sprawl over his shoulder.“From the war?” Sebastian traced it lightly with his rough fingers.

John nodded, humming a bit as Sebastian leaned down to kiss it. “Mmhm. That’s why I got discharged. Bullet to the shoulder. Which gave me a psychosomatic limp, of all things,” he chuckled, his hands sliding to rest on Sebastian’s hips. “Your scars…how long ago are those from?” 

Sebastian rested on his elbows, letting his hands slide through John’s hair. “We ended it for good about 3 months ago. But I still see him. Not in any sexual capacity, but we…work together. It’s awkward and shitty, but-“ Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. “I’m glad to be out of it. He’s a complete sociopath. He’d manipulate me into feeling guilty if I ever—“ He swallowed and forced a laugh. “Blah, blah, blah. Bad manners to talk about one’s ex on the first date.”

Sebastian gave a more genuine smile and grabbed John’s wrists, pulling them over his head and pinning them to the mattress. “And I suppose I’d rather have you continue to picture me as a badass colonel, not some sociopath’s whipping boy.” He leaned down to kiss John, who tugged lightly on his wrists.

“I can’t imagine someone's whipping boy doing this, Colonel, _sir_ ,” John said coyly, arching up to press his chest against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian tightened his grip on John’s wrists and yanked them up higher on the bed, enough that John gasped. His hips rolled against John’s as he kissed up his neck to nibble lightly at his earlobe. “I suppose not,” he breathed.

His teeth scraped lightly over John’s jaw, who let out a moan and bucked up underneath him.

It felt odd, John thought, giving up control – he was hardly submissive by nature, but with Sebastian it felt fantastic. “You’re certainly not a whipping boy now,” he murmured.

“You like this, don’t you?” Sebastian grinned wolfishly down at him before catching John’s mouth in another kiss. He liked the fact that John was still tugging on his wrists in Sebastian’s grip. “Still such a good soldier.” He bit John’s lower lip and dragged it out, grinning around it before letting it go.

“Would you prefer it if I wasn’t?” John asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian grabbed both of John’s wrists with one hand and squeezed them together. “You want to make it more difficult for me?” His other hand slid around John’s throat, rubbing it lightly. “I’d love to watch you try…”

John bit his lower lip, rubbing his thigh between Sebastian’s legs. “Are you sure you want to play that game, Colonel? It looks like both of your hands are preoccupied, leaving a certain tender area rather exposed…”

“You fight dirty, then? That explains everything.” Sebastian pressed his hips down against John’s, trapping his thighs to the mattress. He couldn't stop grinning.

John responded with a little pout. “I don’t even get to use my hands?” He didn’t wait for Sebastian to respond before slamming his forehead against Sebastian’s, hard enough to hurt considerably but certainly not hard enough to cause him to see stars.

“Argh!” Sebastian reeled back, clutching his head in pain and surprise. “You little…twat!”

John didn’t waste any time, quickly rolling and knocking Sebastian onto the bed, climbing on top to pin his wrists. He kept his body far enough away that Sebastian wouldn’t be able to pull the same stunt on him. “Ta-da,” he said lightly.

Sebastian snarled and yanked on his hands. Fuck, John was stronger than he looked. Sebastian had forgotten. John had always surprised the boys in combat, because he didn’t look like much, but he had a lot of compact, fierce power in him.

“Fight’s not over, Johnny,” Sebastian growled. He flung his leg around John’s hips and yanked hard so that John’s body collapsed on top of his with a little “Oof!” Sebastian closed the distance and arched up to give John a bruising kiss. John’s grip loosened, letting his hands slide down Sebastian’s arms. As they kissed, Sebastian could feel John getting hard again. Their breath quickened against each other’s lips, arms wrapping around each other, and they rolled in unison, beginning to grind their hips together as their kisses grew more and more fevered.

Sebastian slid his thigh between John’s legs, rubbing, heat spreading through their skin. “John…” Sebastian murmured.

John couldn’t believe how easy this all felt. Sebastian, too, was wondering how exactly this was possible, that it could happen so naturally, that there would be no shame or mind games or deceptions…except for the pesky detail that he had a rather illegal occupation. His hand slid between them to begin touching John, lightly enough to be teasing. His fingertips drew out groans and breathy noises from the captain. How were they able to flow so easily between lust and boyish fighting and tenderness? It felt so incredibly right. Different.

“Who’s the tease now?” John joked, leaning in for a slow, wet kiss. “Fuck me, Sebastian,” he murmured.

 _Oh, fuck._ Sebastian’s eyes widened at the thought of burying himself in John’s tight heat, and his cock gave a needy twitch. “Are you sure?” he murmured.

John looked up at him and pulled him into another kiss. His tongue ran over Sebastian's and then John's hand was on Sebastian's cock, making him breathe raggedly against John's lips. “Fuck me, Colonel.”

“Yes. God yes,” Sebastian breathed, sliding his hand through John’s hair. After a moment, he forced himself to pull away, feeling a sudden chill at the lack of that second body against. “Hang on a second." He hurried to his closet to fish out condoms and a packet of lube. He crawled back onto the bed and rubbed some lube onto his fingers, moving in to kiss John again. He hooked one of John’s legs over his shoulder and pressed John back down against the mattress, raising his hips up.

John moaned as Sebastian pushed a finger inside, and he felt Sebastian’s breath quicken. “God, you’re amazing,” he breathed, adding a second finger after a moment. Sebastian could feel John tighten and relax around him as he massaged his fingers along the walls. It was incredible. He hadn’t been anyone in years besides Jim, and Jim never allowed himself to be fucked with anything other than toys. “You okay?” he asked.

John was more than okay. “G-God, yeah—Ah! There- there, more, please!” John panted, clinging to Sebastian’s neck. He’d brushed against John’s prostate, and John had to bite his lip down hard to keep from shouting out even more loudly.

Sebastian added a third finger before beginning to stroke and rub the area, marveling at how John’s whole body quivered and heated at his touch. His cock was aching to be inside him.

John let out a lewd moan, pushing his hips against Sebastian’s finger. “I-I need more than your fingers,” he gasped out. Fingers weren’t nearly enough.

Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice. He withdrew his fingers and pushed on a condom, slicking it with lube before pressing it against John’s entrance, leaning down to kiss him. He could already feel John’s heat and he swore softly as he began pushing inside, carefully.

John groaned, his face screwing up, but he reached down to push on Sebastian’s arse, not wanting him to stop. They shared a breathless moment of eye contact once Sebastian stilled, fully inside him. “You good?” Sebastian whispered.

“Good,” John murmured, and his mouth fell open as Sebastian began moving inside of him, pulling in and out only shallowly to start. It hurt, but not nearly as much as it felt good. 

Jesus, John was tight. Sebastian gripped his hips tighter as he moved, looking down at John's face, which was so deliciously expressive and wonderfully open.

“F-fantastic-“ John groaned, which spurred Sebastian to pick up his pace. There were no words for how Sebastian felt. He leaned in for another kiss, then pulled away to begin thrusting harder, snapping his hips, allowing his moans to grow louder. John gasped as he was pounded into the mattress, angling his hips up to meet Sebastian’s thrusts.

Sebastian twined his fingers with John’s on the mattress. “Jesus- John!”

“Oh my God-“ Sebastian was now nailing John’s prostate with each thrust, his hips rolling and snapping quickly. John was close now, and he reached down to start stroking his needy cock, moaning louder. It only took a few more thrusts before an orgasm ricocheted through him in several pulses, making him arch off the bed with a strangled cry.

As John came, his muscles clenched around Sebastian, who gave a final thrust and buried himself in John, coming with a desperate moan. “J-Jesus! Fuck!” He stayed there for a moment, completely spent, before carefully pulling out and tying off his condom, tossing it aside. He collapsed next to John, both of them sweaty and panting.

“That was—mm. Really, really…wow…”

“So articulate,” John laughed weakly. He rolled over to face Sebastian, looking him up and down. “You’re incredible.” He pressed a kiss to his temple, then pulled away and grinned. “You still have blood under your nose.”

“Oh, God, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Sebastian touched under his nose to feel a few spare flecks.

“You look ridiculous!” John said.

“Not ridiculous enough that you felt it necessary to tell me about it before you let me fuck you,” Sebastian countered, tossing a pillow at John's head. 

 John couldn't hold back his grin. "Blood's a biohazard, you know. How am I going to stay the night when you're a health risk?"

Sebastian gave a mock-offended look and grabbed his tied-off condom from the floor, smacking John with it. "Well, I can upset you with _other_ biohazards if you'd rather, _doctor_!"

John laughed, swatting it away. "All right! Truce!" He pulled Sebastian close for a peacemaking kiss. 

“We’ll shower in the morning. Not tonight.” Sebastian was absolutely knackered, and from the sound of John’s jaw-cracking yawn, so was he. “I like the sound of that.” John grabbed Sebastian’s covers and yanked them up over them, then curled up on his side close to Sebastian and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_“What is this? What we have?” Sebastian asked Jim. It had now been about a month after their first encounter. They’d had many since then, and he was lying, sweaty, sore and bleeding on the floor after one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He had lain there for a good ten minutes in silence, simply trying to catch his breath and slow his spinning head._

_Jim raised his eyebrows and looked down at him. He was still mostly dressed, although he’d pushed his shirtsleeves up and his face was beaded with sweat. “I thought even you could figure that out, Sebby-dear. You work for me and when you need a release, I give it to you.”_

_“I…never asked for this…” Sebastian murmured, wincing as he sat up. Now that the endorphins were wearing off, he could feel the searing pain in his arse and across his skin from the lighter Jim had chosen._

_“Oh, but you did. I recall you begging quite clearly exactly what you wanted,” Jim said lightly. He let his fingertips trail over the new, beautiful burns that adorned Sebastian’s left shoulder._

_Why was it always like this? Jim made him feel good in ways that Sebastian never dreamed of, it was true. And he did want it. So why did he always feel so terrible afterwards? “Heat of the moment,” Sebastian muttered, looking at the floor._

_Jim crouched down to Sebastian’s level at that, grabbing his chin and yanking his head up, meeting his eyes. “You know how I feel about mumbling, my dear.” His voice was light, almost playful, but Sebastian could feel the threat laced through it._

_He jerked his chin away and said nothing, staring back defiantly at Jim. This struck Jim as amusing, however, and he tweaked Sebastian’s nose. “Oh, darling. It’s adorable when you try to turn this into something normal. What were you hoping for? The white picket fence and a puppy dog in the backyard?” He flicked Sebastian’s blood-spattered cheek. “You still have blood on you from that interrogation! Enjoy what we have. You deserve it.”_

_He stood and walked out, leaving Sebastian to wonder what, exactly, he really did deserve._

 

John slept like a rock. Usually he woke up from at least one nightmare, but not tonight. Whether it was from Sebastian’s presence or from pure exhaustion, John felt utter gratitude when he woke up refreshed. More refreshed than he’d felt in ages.

Sebastian’s arm was slung over shoulder. John turned to look at the still-sleeping man, glad for the chance to study him unabashedly. God, he was sexy. Age had been kind to him, and the morning light streaming through the window softened the severe angles of his face.

God, last night. How had _that_ happened? John grinned as he remembered the encounter in the toilet, the bar fight, the sex. He stretched lazily in the bed, wonderfully content.

Sebastian began to stir slowly. He nudged himself against John, lips brushing his neck. He hadn’t dreamed that, then. Thank God. He’d had a hazy moment of panic where he was sure he was waking up in bed alone.

“Mmmmmgood. You’re still here,” he muttered sleepily.

“’Course I am,” John smiled. He brushed his hand through Sebastian’s hair. “I have to work at noon. I should really go soon,” he said reluctantly.

Sebastian frowned, opening his eyes. “Noon? What time is it now?”

John’s body pressed over Sebastian’s as he reached to grab his phone. “Nine forty-six.”

Sebastian’s grin was sleepy and soft. He pulled John on top of him, hands sliding over his bum. “Surely you can stay a _bit_ longer?”

“I could probably stay till 10:30,” John conceded.

“You sore from last night?” Sebastian gave one of John’s bum cheeks a squeeze.

John made an experimental move with his leg and winced, then whacked his hand against Sebastian’s chest. “Yes.”

“Damn. Then morning sex is out of the question,” Sebastian sighed, slipping his hand between them to begin idly tease and palm John’s balls.

John closed his eyes, a small noise escaping him. His cock was already twitching at Sebastian’s touches. He looked at Sebastian slyly. “Well, they do say the best way to get rid of a hangover is to keep drinking.”

“Mm, I like your logic,” Sebastian gave him a wicked smile. “If you’re already going to be walking funny today, what’s the harm?” He moved up on the bed and began stroking himself lazily. “I look forward to watching you ride me, John Watson.”

Sex looked so different in the morning light, and John appreciated the view of Sebastian stroking himself into hardness. “Oh, is _that_ what’s going to happen?”

“Yes, I think so.” Sebastian’s eyes glinted. “And you’ll have more control that way, so it’ll hurt less,” he pointed out.

“Who said I _wanted_ control?” he teased, reaching over to grab the lube.

“Well, if you’d rather I could truss you up and have my way with you, but I figured we should save something for the second date,” Sebastian said, but John was already rolling a condom onto Sebastian’s erection and lubing it up.

Every morning should start like this, Sebastian thought. John looked gorgeous, riding him in the morning light. Sebastian slid his hands to knead at John's thighs, occasionally sliding them back to squeeze his bum. "Ah, that's perfect-" he groaned softly. He forgot it could be like this. Was he wrong, enjoying this so much? If John ever found out who he really was--

But then Sebastian was distracted by John, who was moving faster now, clenching around Sebastian each time he pulled up. "God, that's good-" Sebastian gasped, bucking his hips up in rhythm with John. John knew exactly what he was doing. Before long John was bouncing up and down on Sebastian's cock, panting furiously, and Sebastian reached up to stroke John's cock.

It _was_ fun being on top, John decided. He was able to roll and angle his hips so that Sebastian hit him in the right spot every time, and that in combination with Sebastian's hand on him was overwhelmingly good.

“Faster-“ Sebastian gasped, on the verge of an intense climax, and John immediately complied, slamming down on Sebastian’s cock as fast and as hard as he could.

“Ah- AH! God!” Sebastian bucked up, raising John off the bed a few inches, coming hard. He kept stroking John, and the final, long thrust was enough to send John over the edge as well, moaning and spurting on to Sebastian’s chest and neck.

John sat there for a few breaths more before pulling off and collapsing across Sebastian’s chest with a pleased groan.

“I want to see you again,” Sebastian said when he’d caught his breath enough to talk. He pushed back John’s sweaty hair to look at him. It was the truth. He did want to see John again. But _should_ he? 

“When are you next free?” John asked.

Sebastian blew air through his nose. "My schedule's...erratic. I'll text you?"

John agreed, and together they rolled off the bed to shower together, scrubbing each other off. 

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Sebastian murmured under the water.

John gave a regretful smile. “I’d rather not leave, either, but duty calls.” He ran his hand over Sebastian’s wide chest, really able to see all the nuances of the scars his “sadist ex” had left on him. “I’m glad you texted, Sebastian.”

“I am too,” Sebastian murmured, leaning under the water to kiss John softly. It was a stupid thing to do, dangerous. But Sebastian felt deliriously happy at the moment, and wasn’t that worth everything? He laughed suddenly. “Remember when you stole the whiskey last night?”

John chuckled and turned off the water. “Jesus, last night. I missed things like that…”

Sebastian shook his head and threw John a towel. “The old rough and tumble, hmm? Fucking homophobic pricks,” he growled, remembering the look of disgust on the little bald one’s face, the one who’d called him a poofter. “God. It’s the 21st century.”

“Well, we weren’t very discreet in those toilets,” John pointed out, rubbing his hair dry. “What a rush, though, eh? I don't miss getting shot at, but I miss...I miss that feeling of being alive after a close scrape."

“You’re a bit like me, aren’t you? Adrenaline junkie.” Sebastian wrapped his towel around his waist and moved up behind John, resting his chin on John’s good shoulder. “Maybe I can take you out on my motorbike sometime.”

“Jesus!” John laughed and looked at Sebastian through the mirror. “How many vehicles do you _own_?”

“Just the three!” Sebastian protested. He kissed up John’s neck. “Sorry. Am I coming off as a rich arsehole?”

"Only a little. Good thing your flat is in shambles, or I'd have to call the whole thing off." John tipped his head to the side for Sebastian’s lips, sighing. “I should really get going…” He limped back to the room and yanked on his clothes.

After John had gotten his trousers and shirt on, Sebastian pulled him into a long kiss, not wanting to let him go. He was…smitten, that was the word. Absolutely and completely smitten by John Watson.

“Stop kissing,” John mumbled with amusement against his mouth. “I have to go to work.”

“Stop being so kissable, then,” Sebastian retorted, tugging him closer and squeezing his bum.

John arched his back, pushing his bum into Sebastian’s hand, then kissed him again before pulling away to button up his cardigan. “I’ll text you about Monday,” Sebastian promised. “My schedule’s rather erratic.”

“Mine too,” John said, leaning over to get his shoes on. “I have a shift here, a shift there…” He grabbed his phone and wallet and gave Sebastian an apologetic smile. “I think that’s everything. Time to go.”

“Have a good day.” Sebastian leaned in for a final kiss, still wearing only his towel. “See you soon?”

“Most definitely,” John promised, and then he slipped out the door, feeling light and floaty, even as he limped down the hallway.

 

"You were out late..." Jim said when Sebastian reported for work later that day. The consulting criminal was hunched over a laptop, scrolling through Sherlock Holmes's Science of Deduction website. Where else would he be? Jim's obsession with the detective had only grown since he'd interfered with the Black Lotus gang and turned that plan into a fiasco. Sebastian had been indifferent, but now that John was linked, he felt increasingly uneasy about it.

"Mmm. But I'm rested up, no need to worry," Sebastian said smoothly. He walked through the living room to the sleek kitchen, opening up the chrome fridge and pulling out an apple. 

"You had sex, did you?" Jim said, taking a long sniff through his nose.

Jesus, how did Jim do that? Could he _smell_ John on him? "Yes," Sebastian replied tersely. "We agreed that was okay."

"Oh, no, it's fine. It's just _hilarious_. The idea of you having a nice little normal shag with someone who doesn't have a clue who you are." Jim looked up from his computer, his eyes shining and flinty.

Sebastian's jaw clenched. "I'm glad my recreational time amuses you, boss."

"Just make sure it _stays_ recreational, Sebby. You know how I hate dealing with the emotional messes you make. It doesn't make for a productive work environment."

Sebastian scowled and chomped down on his apple. _As if you didn't make the work environment unproductive enough when we were fucking each other,_ Sebastian thought. No, that wasn't accurate. Jim had fucked him. He'd called the shots, he'd set the rules. Always Jim's way.

"Message received, boss," Sebastian said. It hadn't been easy, transitioning back to a fully professional relationship with Jim, especially because Jim kept dropping in hints to the past- using old pet names, bringing up memories Sebastian would just as soon forget. "What's on the docket for today?"

Jim gave him a slow smile. "We're taking a little road trip. I need to pick up an old trophy of mine." He pushed his laptop closed and slipped it in his briefcase. "Did I ever tell you about my first kill, Sebastian?"

Sebastian tried to recall the name. Some kid in a pool. Jim had been appallingly young, and he'd killed for some petty reason- the swimmer had bullied him, and only once or twice. 

"Carl Powers," Jim supplied. "An old blast from the past."

"What does Carl Powers have to do with anything?"

Jim's eyes were glowing now, an excited, manic madness that Sebastian recognized all too well. It meant Jim was working on something, something elaborate and breathtaking and, more likely than not, unspeakably cruel. "I'm setting up the pieces for the great game, Sebastian. It's been a long time coming for him. I'm going to watch him dance and then we're going to solve our little problem, he and I."

Sherlock Holmes. Of course Jim wasn't going to sit and watch from the sidelines as he interfered. He would have to be dealt with. And how typical of Jim to want to turn it into a game. He always was looking for a playmate. 

Sebastian found himself wondering exactly how close John was to his flatmate, because by the time Jim was through with him, Sherlock Holmes would most certainly be dead. And so long as John Watson stayed out of these games, Sebastian had no qualms with that scenario. He was only doing his job. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to thesherlockedboffin for her contributions and inspiration. Comments and feedback are always appreciated. :)


End file.
